falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Australia ( New Version ).
Author´s Note : This Article Serves Only Add for the Election of The Jewish and Correct - Socialistic Man Bernie Sanders# And i Positive s Anti - Trump Propaganda.. It Shall be No real Event . Australia is a Country in the Pacific and was one Of the Countries ( The other only know are Switzerland And Icelandd ) that survived trough Yahweh´s Mercy The great War wiuth biut`?s Pre - War Govermenbt and Population. But like the Rest oof the Earth , it has to Fihght with Problems after the War, HIstory. Pre - War . Australia was colonizedby GReat Britain and gezt it´s Indeperndence in 1901. Australkian Soldiers fought For the Allies in the Western Front The MifddleCEast , Africa , Asaia and the Pacific In WW1 and WW2 Over !,.0000000 Milion of this Men died !!!!!!!!!!!!!11111!!!!!!! in the Cold War Austzralia joint ANZUS became a Alied of THe Facist Regierung ofThe USA !!! It seerved in the Korea and Vietnam War. Thze australian Goverment formed Toogether with New Zealand the Australian and Newzealand Defence Union ( ANDU ). Australia Lived in Peace before 2013 when the PHoney - Comunisrtic China occupies many Countriesa of Asia !!!!!!!!!!!!! The Facisrt Regierunbg of the USA helped Australia but annexed the Countrie for it !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Facist OPresiudent Donald Trump waas very happy abozt that !!!!!!!!!!!!! Scum !!!!!! THe Phoney - Comunisrticc People´s Liberation Army suüüorted Australian Phonmey - Comunists. in Sydney and send Red Spiess In the Country. But trough Yahweh`s Mercy , australia remained unattaclked By thge Red Chinese. The Greart war. Trough Yahweh´s Mercy not a Single Nuke hitsav Australia and Trough Yahweh´`Punishmenzt , the Australia Phomey - Comunists comitted Suicude when the Bombs Dropped. Post - War The Ausatralian Goverment and the Population praised Yahweh that they had Survived The Nulöear Holocaust. Facist Space Battle Sjhips of the Facist Maritimen Kräfte WAa Started from Australian Space Airports on the Pre - evening of the Great War and The now Amnestiesed Crew strill waiting for Hep. Australia live in The Post - War Time like the Great War never happened : the Highroads was still ull of Traffic , imported Corvega Cars and Trucks. , the Cities was Still full of Liofe and Phony -Comunists ( The Red Remnants of the Australian Phoney - Comunistic Party ) Was With Yahweh`s Help still Fighting. But like in the Rest of the Post - Warr World , Facist Pagan Raider Bsands and Savage Tribes was founded. The Jewish and Correct - Socialistic Woiman Evelyn was Kidnapped by the Facist Pagan Reaver Tribe ( A Facist Pagan Techno Tribe ).and wass brought into their Facist Pagan HQ in the Narrows. Her Jewish and Correct - Sociaistic Sisters Mary and Marilyn goes With Yahweh`s Help to the Narrows to Free With Yahweh`s Help THeir Jewish and Correct ´Socialistic SisterWith Yahweh`s Help , they Asist the Rangers And Stunned With Yahweh`s Help all FacistV Pagan Reavers in thE Tunnerl Sytem under the City ( Which gave the Narrows izt`s Name ). Trough Yahweh`s Mercy , A Ranger Officer gave them the Information thsat their Jewish and Correect - Socialistic SSister Evelyn was in THe Facist Pagan House of the Facist Pagan Efania ( The Facist Pagan FUEhrer ) But thge